Little Baby Truman
by rachgreengeller
Summary: In the fourth season, Grace was inseminated with Will's sperm but never conceived. This is what would have happened if they did. Will and Grace as parents
1. Chapter 1

This is my third Will and Grace story. In the fourth season, they questioned the possibility of a baby. This is my version of what would have happened if it would have….

These characters are the property of KoMut Productions…and I dedicate it to the wonderful actors…. Eric McCormack, Debra Messing, Megan Mullahy, Sean Hayes, and Shelley Morrison…we will miss you…

Grace looked down at her stomach . She had so hoped it would happen. But it had been three days since the visit to the doctor. Imagine she had Will's sperm floating around in her. They had sat down and made a decision, they were going to have a baby. Grace had been inseminated and they waited for some kind of news.

"Anything yet?" asked Will as he came in the door of the apartment. In his hands carried his briefcase and a bag from Babies R Us. "What's that ?" Grace asked. Will smiled and opened the bag. "It's some presents for the baby. A cashmere blanket and a stuffed cat." Grace threw up her hands . "Truman , I'm not even pregnant yet. But can you rub my feet?" she whined. Will let out a sigh and started to rub.

Karen and Jack entered the door. "Oh God, she 's not even knocked up yet. And it's already starting."

"Will, no heterosexual behavior in front of me." Yelled Jack. "Unless," he started.

"Do you know something?'' said Karen excitedly. "I am so glad I brought champagne . Now we can celebrate."

"When has that stopped you." Said Will. "You celebrate the opening of a tuna can."

Will went back to Grace's feet. She looked down at him and smiled. He was going to make an awesome daddy. Will was the most mature and loving man she had ever known. Damnit why did he have to be gay? He was her friend and since they were now both in their late thirties, had made this decision. They would raise the baby together. Karen poured the champagne into glasses and handed them out. Will took the glass from Grace's hand and gave her a water instead.

"Hold it little mommy. No booze for you." He scorned.

"But I don't know yet Will. It may be take a few times before we are successful." Grace reminded him.

"But alcohol may decrease our chances. " he said tenderly.

"What alcohol is actually bad for you?" said Karen as she drank from the bottle.

"On the planet earth, yes it is., Boozilla."

"Hey Wilma, that's Rosie's pet name for me. Don't you dare use it." Yelled Karen.

A few days went and Grace was still not pregnant. She went to the mirror and stuffed a pillow in her shirt. Admiring her profile, she took another one and used it to enhance her tiny breasts. Mommy. That's what she wanted to be called. She wasn't going to a train wreck of a mommy like hers. She was going to be the perfect mommy to her baby. Her little girl or boy. Will? She was convinced that he was going to make a terrific father. She hoped that the baby would inherit his looks and his brains.

"Anything yet?" asked Will. Grace shook her head. "What are we doing wrong? I have been reading these books and taking my temperature. I got so bored I just wanted to see what I was going to look like." She whined.

"You mean with boobs." Said Jack as he busted in the door. "Don't you know how to knock?" said Will irritated.

"Just checking on mommy to be and little Willie. See you can name him after yourthingy. What not laughing? I thought fat people were supposed to be jovial." Said Jack.

"I got this fertility thing all covered. Haul it in here Rosie!" bellowed Karen. A few steps behind her was Rosario holding a rather strange looking charm. "Now Rosario is going to perform a Mexican or wherever fertility ritual on you." Karen explained.

"FOR THE LAST TIME DRUNKENSTEIN! I am from El Salvador and I am not a voodoo witch doctor. This is a religious medal to help Grace conceive." Bellowed Rosario.

"Karen wouldn't know of such things , since she is the bride of Satan." Said Will. "Thanks Rosario, it couldn't hurt." He smiled and took it from her and handed it to Grace.

"A Presbyterian and a Jew with a Catholic medal. I don't know how kosher that's going to be ." said Grace as she took the medal.

"As Kosher as that baby knowing it was conceived with a turkey baster." Said Karen as she took another sip of her drink in her purse."So Grace when are you going to get another shot of Gaytorade?" Karen said as she looked at her.

"I guess we can try again in a few days. I think we just picked a bad time of the month." She sighed.

"Eww I hate hearing about woman stuff." Said Jack as he made a face. "Not that time of the month, you man one short of a X chromosome , she wasn't ovulating and that is the optimum time for conception." Explained Will.

The next day, Will and Grace were at the ob/gyn 's again. Grace held Will's hand as the precious sperm was being injected into her."So how does it feel?" Will asked nervously. "I think this is going to do it, I alright feel pregnant." Grace giggled.

"Well if you ask for pizza and ice cream on the way home. Oh wait, you do anyway." Laughed Will.

"Well Grace, we are all done. I suggest that you go home and keep your feet up. Take it easy and don't do anything strenuous." The doctor said.

"She won't anyway.Thank you doctor. How soon will we know if it works ? Will asked as he helped Grace off the table.

"Can take at last up to three days. Good luck Mr. and Mrs. Truman."

They said it simultaneously "We're not married."

"Yeah, I'm gay." Said Will.

"A lot of friends are doing this. At least you two are already friends, that makes this easier." The doctor said.

"And that's why she will actually let me look under her robe." Laughed Will.

"But you still have to buy me dinner." Said Grace. "Let's try that new Thai place."

"You two are cute enough to be a real couple."laughed the doctor.

"A long time ago , we were." said Will. "Come on little mommy to be." He said to Grace as he led her out the door.


	2. Is it positive

Grace went into the bathroom after an unusually spicy portion of Garlic Jazz, one of Jack's food creations. She bent over the toilet and began to throw up. Food like this was never going to do the job. But then she noticed after her "session." That her stomach was beginning to get a little bigger. Funny she thought, after one throws up, they usually aren't fatter. It finally dawned on her. Grace ran to the bedroom and pulled on a pair of her jeans. She couldn't button them.

"Will."she whined. "WILL!" she yelled. Will ran into the bedroom when he heard Grace bellow. "Now I don't want you to get too excited, but I am gaining weight and can't keep food down." She said calmly. Will smiled.

"I'm going to the drug store now." He said. Jack stood at the door as he ran out and got on the elevator.

"Come on, we're buying a pregnancy test. I'm gonna be a dad!" he announced to Jack. Jack was excited for his friend and followed him downstairs. Will purchased the test and ran quickly back to the apartment.

"Here you go sweetie." Will nervously said as he gave her a peck on the lips. Jack planted himself in front of the door. "And what are you doing? This is a private moment." Will argued. At that point , Karen entered the door. "So Wilma, have you done your job yet?" she coyly said. Rosario entered as well. "So is there a little bambino?" Will threw his hands up in the air and screamed. "WILL YOU JUST LEAVE?" When we have news , we will call you then. Grace looked into Will's eyes and then clasped his hand. "This is it." She smiled as she closed the door. Will sit down on the floor by the door, his head in his hands.

Grace finished and then both her and Will sat on the bathroom floor, staring at the test. Will glanced at his watch and then he held Grace's hand.

"This is the longest three minutes I've ever had to wait. Grace sighed. "Well Grace, they always say good things are worth the wait." Will tried to offer comfort, but he so wanted this as well. Finally Grace showed Will her watch and he took the stick and he smiled.

"We did it, Gracie. It's blue!" he yelled. "I'm going to be a daddy!" Jack was out in the hall and he came running in. "I'm going to be an aunt." Jack and Will bounced up and down as they danced together holding hands. Grace smiled and put her hands upon her stomach. She hoped this would be it. Will was so loving and he was her best friend. She just always pictured being married and having kids and getting to sleep with her husband.

"Hon what's wrong?" asked Will as he noticed Grace's sudden demeanor. "I guess I started to think about this baby and the life he or she is going to have. I mean his mother and father will have no love for each other. It will either have an aunt or an uncle who is currently with a parent." Will put his arm around Grace and kissed her. "A lot of people get married and have babies. Then they fight and get divorced. Our baby will never have to worry about that. It will always have two loving parents and lot of love around it." Will smiled. "So what do you say, kiddo ,wanna have a baby?"

The next day Will accompanied Grace to her gynecologist. The doctor took a sample of Grace's blood and then he had the final results. "Miss Adler, it looks like you are pregnant. It has only been three weeks , but all the signs are there." He smiled. Will was so happy. "Can we take a picture yet?" he asked. "I think it is a little too soon for that. But we can make an appointment and in two weeks we should be able to have a sonogram done."

As they left, Grace and Will held hands. "Well other than the demented duo, who should we tell first?" he asked. "I think the grandparents should know, but let's tell yours first, I don't want to expose our baby to my nutty mother, before I have to." "Honey, this will make her so happy though, she is finally going to be a grandmother. " Will said. "It does present a problem, godparents. " Grace looked at him thoughtfully. "Well we have known Ellen and Rob for years, but there are two people we are definitely closer to." Will shuddered at the thought ,his child , his baby would be raised in the event of his and Grace's death, by a boozing lunatic and a flaming idiot.

"Well just like Scarlett O' Hara in Gone With the Wind, we'll just think about that tomorrow. The two friends hurried home to tell their best friends they were indeed having a baby.


	3. Telling the Grandparents

"So Grace, the h o'r derves are out and the wine is chilling." Will said as he placed the pink and blue napkins in a concentric circle. He had planned this meeting very carefully. Grace and him were going to tell his upper class Protestant and her uptight Jewish parents that they were going to have a baby, despite the face that they were not married and that Will was a homosexual.

"As long as you have shrimp, my mother and father will be happy." Grace said as she stuffed one of the shrimps in her mouth. Will came over and slapped her. "Hey that is for company. " he shrieked."I'm eating for two , remember?" she said as she stuffed another shrimp. He went to the refrigerator and pulled out two more stuffed shrimp.

At that moment the door bell rang. Will jumped up . "That must be grandma and grandpa." He smiled. Opening the door, he greeted his mother and father. "Mom and Dad." He kissed them both on the cheek in a waspy kind of way. "Drinks are over there. Food is over there." He pointed to the buffet table and the bar.

"Good son." Said George Truman as he poured himself a scotch and mixed a martini for his wife. "Apetitizers , my favorite food." He said as he grabbed a plate. "You could make a meal on these things." Will was happy being the congenial host. He had planned this meeting carefully , it was only going to be the prospective grandparents, no friends especially Jack and Karen.

"I smell shrimp." Called Bobbie Adler as she and her husband came through the door. "You know how to throw a party with lots of knoshes , " she said as she kissed Will and threw her arms around her daughter. "This was such a nice surprise , it isn't even a high holy day, which is the only time that Grace invites me into the city." Bobbie said looking over at her daughter with a certain look.

"Well everyone there is plenty to eat and drink." Will said. "So eat up because Grace and I have a surprise." This put both sets of parents on edge and anxious to hear what it was.

"I've got it!" screamed Bobbie . "Gracie, why didn't you tell me? " she took her hand and looked at it. "Will, don't be a cheap meskite. When is she getting the rock? I knew if I prayed at temple enough. It would happen." Bobbie babbled on.

"Son , I thought you were gay. Does this mean you're bi?" asked Mrs. Truman.

"Yeah and when is the wedding? " George asked.

Will was confused. "Wait a minute, hold it. We are not getting married and I am still gay." He screamed.

"But you said it had to do with both you and Grace." Will's mother said.

"And that usually means a wedding." Bobbie said.

"Mom , Dad, Mom and Mr. Adler we are not getting married. " Will stated very plainly. He knew this was going to be difficult. He had hoped that both sets of parents could share in the joy of this event.

But both were very traditional and old fashioned . This announcement could come as a shock.

Grace stood up and cleared her throat. "I'm pregnant." She said with a small scared voice. Bobbie Adler stood up and threw her arms up in the air. "Well it's about time. Who knocked you up Gracie? "

Will stood next to her. "Actually I am the father ." he smiled. Mrs. Truman took a swig of her martini and George chugged his scotch.

"If your gay, how could you be the father?' George said. He then smiled and put his arm around his son. "My boy! I knew you weren't a fruit." He sang out.

"Dad I'm still gay. I had my sperm planted in Grace . Artificial insemination , no sex Dad." Will tried to explain.

"You mean you had your stuff put in her without any of the fun." asked George.

"Dad we are best friends. We both talked about this and decided that we wanted to be parents . I mean we aren't getting any younger and we do love each other like we were married. We thought that as much as you guys wanted grandchildren, you'd be happy." Will tried to explain.

"Another fake child to love." Said Mrs. Truman.

"I don't care . I thought you would smutz up my chance to be a grandmother as well as having a husband. I mean Grace you gave up a Jewish doctor." Bobbie reminded her.

"Mom Leo was unfaithful, I had to divorce him. That is what is so great about this. I know Will and I know he is going to make an incredible father. He is handsome and one of the smartest and funniest men I know. Our baby will be so awesome because of him."

Bobbie walked right over to Will and stood in his face. "Why can't you be straight? Have you ever tried it? You might find out your good at it."

"Mother don't bring up past pain." Grace begged. She knew of Will's one conquest and how she had actually also slept with Leo as well.

"Will likes men." She said matter of factly.

"This is going to take some time to get used to." Mrs. Truman said. "But I suppose it will be alright. Imagine our Willy is going to be a daddy."

"Please don't call me that." Will begged. The name brought up images of when kids called him Willy the whale or Tru – woman…

He secretly wondered what his own child would be like.

"Our Grace is going to be a mommy, finally. We are finally going to be able to fill our wallets with real pictures instead the ones that came with the wallet. Matzel tov!" Bobbie yelled. "I am going to be a yente."

Grace and Will held onto each other. You would have never guessed that these two weren't very married and expecting. They looked at the joy that they were able to bring to their parents. They were ready for the journey ahead.

Hurray I updated W and G….next chapter…. Grace gets a sonogram …and her and Will go to Lamaze classes…


	4. Loving That Lamaze

The room was filled with couples. Lots of couples. There were men holding their wives hands and bearing pillows. Grace was now very clearly pregnant at five months. The past few months had been growing times for her and Will. Obviously their social lives would be put on hold. But Jack understood and would take Will out only to get him out of the house and let him bond with his gay buddy.

"Okay Gracie." Will said as he lowered her onto the floor. "One two three." Grace was not exactly the most graceful, and she was now heavier than she had ever been. She wore a blue top with the words "baby" in different languages on it. She saw it at a boutique on Bleeker and fell in love with it. It was very chic and she had vowed that when she started to show, she wouldn't wear shapeless dresses that would hang on her. On her feet , she wore flip flops and a pair of stylish capris.

"Oofff . " Grace exclaimed as she slipped out of Will's grasp. He had a stopwatch around his neck and he wore a pair of sweats and the word COACH was on the front of his sweatshirt. Will lifted her on to the mat and then put the pillow under her head.

"Ooops she slipped, I think it may have been the Chinese she had." Will laughed to the couple next to them. "Will Truman, Daddy." He said proudly as he shook the hands of the couple next to him.

"David Hayes." The man next to him said as he put out of his hand. "And this is Jennifer." She waved as she planted herself on the pillow.

"This is Gracie, I mean Grace." Will introduced to the couple.

"So is this your first?" David asked.

"And only . I don't think we could stand each other after going through all this." Will laughed. The man just gave Will an odd look.

At the front of the room a nurse stood and called the class to order. "Al right since we are going to be in this together. I think we should introduce ourselves."

As the couples had the daddy stand up. They each gave their name and what they were having. Finally it came to Will's turn.

"Hello I am Will Truman and this is Grace Adler. We don't know what we are having yet. All I know is we want a healthy and happy baby. By the way, we are not married and we are not lovers , we do live together but I am gay and Grace is my best friend and we are having this baby together. And no we did not have sex, " Grace wanted to put her head under a rock after that introduction.

"You didn' t have to tell them our whole life story. Why didn't you just tell how you ruined my Thanksgiving at my parents by coming out after you had proposed to me?" screamed Grace.

"I just wanted them to know that we were not married or a couple, just two good friends who are having a baby together." Will tried to reason.

"Stick my face in it. Will ya?" Gracie gritted her teeth at him.

"I can't wait until the hormones kick in." mumbled Will.

David leaned over and whispered to Will . "It gets worse, much worse. Wait until she wants sex."

"That's what her toys in the bedroom are for." Said Will as he looked at Grace and she glared at him. Across the room , the duo noticed a guy who was hotter than any guy in the whole room.

"I'm Dan and this is my sister . I am helping her with this baby because of the rat who knocked her up won't have anything to do with her." Dan had blue eyes and sandy colored hair . He was one of the only partners who wasn't married or attatched.

"He is hot." Said Gracie as she pulled out her mirror and checked herself. "What are you doing?" Will asked. "He is single." Grace smiled as she looked over Dan's way.

"This is a Lamaze class, not happy hour at Bond Street." Will said.

"That is his sister, he isn't married or anything."

"And did he tell you that.?" Will said in his screechy voice.

"No." Grace said. "Oh what a nice pair of Gucci shoes he has. " when she noticed the designer shoes. "Well so much for him." Grace said dejectedly. Will got up and walked over to Danny. "Hi Will Truman, wanna get a drink."

Grace laid on her elbows. "Get back here. What are you doing?" she screamed.

"Designer shoes , cashmere scarf? He is obviously more my type." Will said as he smiled at Danny.

"You got me into this mess Truman, now sit down and practice to be a daddy." Grace said as she pulled him down onto the floor.

Will looked over and mouthed. "Call me."

The instructor got up and started to talk. "Now mommies and daddies before we learn about breathing , we have to watch our film about childbirth. In the past , some of the parts may be scary , but we promise they aren't all that way." Then the instructor put in the tape and started the vcr.

A breathy announcer said, "The miracle of birth is a wonderful thing…

"This isn't going to be so bad.. I mean I watch the surgery channel." Grace said as her and Will settled into the film . "And when the mother begins labor she …" Grace's eyes became wide as saucers and then she cowered behind him. "No wonder my mother hates me." She screamed. " I am so glad I am a man." Shrieked Will. "Will I can't do this I hate pain. " she cried. She hid her head under a pillow. Then she continued to squeal.

"And here's your baby. So ends the wondrous journey of birth…" Grace raised her head. "Oh look , it's so cute and tiny. Look at the little tiny toes and fingers. Oh Will our baby is going be like that." Grace started to get a little misty.

The instructor turned on the lights. "Okay now we are going to practice visualization . This is important for the birth experience. Now Daddy's get behind Mommy's head and get her to picture some pleasant things so she won't be in so much pain.

"Okay Gracie focus, Krispy Kreme, fall sale at Barney's , Halloween in the village, Sunday Buffet at the Plaza." Gracie smiled. "Are you getting a pleasant picture?" Will asked. "Yes and I can see me in that peasant dress we saw at Bendel's . The one that was more than our rent is." Grace said.

"Now that the mother is visualizing pleasant things, we want the fathers to rub the moms back." Will began to rub. "This is so not fair , who rubs the daddys?" "This is so good. God I miss men." Grace said.

"Okay we are done for this session . Remember to read your books and Mommies do your exercises. Bye." Will helped up Grace as he smiled at Danny. Finally Danny came over, "Will you are nice and you are hot. But my sister is going to give me and my lover her baby . He is in the Broadway cast of Rent." Danny patted him on the back. "I wish I was single, cause your cute."

"Come on Will , let's drown our sorrows in a nice crueler from Krispy Kreme." Grace said as she put her arm around him as he looked sadly at Danny. "Hey I get to eat what I want and not worry about it showing. Now that's what I call heaven." Will kissed Grace on the cheek and then they headed off for Krispy Kreme.

Hey W and G fans .. I am glad you are enjoying this story. Keep up the great reviews….


	5. Now we Know It's A Girl

Grace laid on the table as Will sat by her.

"Boy this is the most I have ever seen of you." He said laughing.

"Yeah and you didn't even buy me dinner yet." She joked.

"Is this your cutesy way of saying you're hungry." Will said exasperated. "Okay I will find a candy machine for you. Grace reached into her purse and pulled out a candy bar. "No need to , I'm good." At that moment the doctor came in the room.

"Hi Will and Grace,and how is Mommy doing today?" she smiled as she pulled out the sonogram machine.

"Mommy is going to eat me out of house and home." Will said sarcastically. Dr. Mills just laughed. "That's good. Get a lot of nourishment for this little baby. Babies need it." Will turned to her and said. "No Grace is eating enough to nourish a small third world country." Grace just gave him a face.

"Well anyway, I am going to put the gel on your stomach and then you can see your baby. " Dr. Mills squeezed the tube and pulled up Grace's gown. "Woah, too much." Screamed Will as he walked up to the head instead of the bottom.

"I forgot you didn't go in the access route." Grace giggled. "My purse again." She said as she reached her hands out. Will sighed and then handed it to her. "Another candy bar?" Will asked tiredly. "No , some wings left over from Happy Hour at Boy Bar." Grace said as she began to chew on the chicken wings.

"That is the last time I am taking you there." Added Will. "Do you see anything yet?"

The doctor moved the wand up and down. "No, but I am hearing this." She smiled. She handed the headphones to Will. "Oh my God." Will had tears in his eyes. "Gracie , it has a little heartbeat." He handed the headphones to her. Grace put down her food and listened closely. "It's so beautiful. My little baby. "

"Our little baby." Will corrected her. "Can you tell if it is a boy or a girl yet?" he asked curiously. The doctor nodded. "Yes, it is a girl." She said . "Definitely a girl.

"Just like Daddy." Smiled Grace. She leaned over and for the first time she gave Will an actual long kiss. "What was that for?" Will asked surprised. "I don't know . I mean we are in this doctor office and looking at our baby. It just felt like a kiss moment."

"Well I think someone's hormones are acting up. Gracie, remember I 'm gay. " Will reminded her gently. "

"I know but I don't have anyone and you don't have anyone. " she went on. "I mean I didn't say I wanted to crawl into bed with you."

The doctor got up and said. "I know this is a big moment, so I will step outside for a few moments so you two can share it together." Dr. Mills excused herself and closed the door.

"What was that all about?" Will almost yelled.

"I'm sorry . I just felt like kissing you. "Grace bend down and started to cry. "But if I appall you that much." She cried and put her head down. Will rushed over and put her over his shoulder. "Gracie, shhh no I am sorry for being so insensitive. This is new territory for us. I mean I read how you are going to have these mood swings and your hormones are going to make you so horny. Maybe we can both enjoy that, we'll rent some gay porn and eat nachos and look at hot men.. And Grace if you want to kiss me, that's alright. But I am sorry I can't give you the rest. " he said tenderly.

"That's alright Will. I am just happy that I am going to have this baby and that you are the father of it. I couldn't ask for a better one." She smiled and kissed him on the cheek.

"Just getting a picture for you , so you can show everyone." Dr. Mills pushed a button to save the photo of the unborn baby. "Here mommy and daddy. " Grace got down and put her clothes on. "A girl. I can't wait."

When they got home, Will and Grace called their best friends over to share the news about their baby. Jack just stood there and tried to figure out the picture.

"I can't see it." He cried. "All I see is a bunch of black lines." Will took his finger and pointed to it. "It's right there, you dumb queen."

"I don't see what the big deal is anyway. I mean when it comes it is going to poop and cry ." Karen said as she swilled her martini. "All babies are tiny when they are born , except for my Stanley. He wore a 14."

"Karen all kids wear 14." Will explained.

"At birth." She laughed. "Stanley was a big baby. He still is my big baby. I know when I put that diaper on him and then some powder."

Will made a face and grimaced. Grace just rubbed her stomach and said she was hungry again. "I 'm tired of running for food for that woman. Jack why don't you do it?" Will asked nicely.

"I told you no hetero behavior." He said strongly. Karen turned to Rosario . "Rosie , go get the mommy to be some food. Her gay husband is tired and has run to most of the eating establishments in the tri state area." Rosario gave her a look. "Look Beauty and the Lush, I am not going to start doing food runs for the prego. It is bad enough I have to take care of you and your fat husband , who are both pigs, now I am a gofer for a woman impregnated by a turkey baster."

Grace went over and put her arm around Rosario. "Could you please do this for me? " Rosario turned to Karen. "You see , all you had to do was ask nicely." Karen threw her hands up in the air and walked away

Grace put her hand on her stomach and her eyes lighted up. "Oh oh " she said. Will ran over and sat her down. "Gracie hon?" he asked concerned "I felt it. I felt our baby." She smiled. Will lifted her shirt and put his hand on her stomach. "Ah she stopped." He said sadly.

"What did I tell you, you are becoming one of them." Jack reminded him "Instead of belittling me, why don't you try to help. After all you are basically a woman." Will giggled. Jack went over to Grace's stomach and started to sing

"Hey sister , go sister , hey sister .. go sister." Grace's hand moved up as Jack sang. "She moved, she moved." She yelled. Will put his hand on her stomach again and then he began to sing…

"Once I was afraid I was petrified Not thinking I could never live without you by my side."

Will smiled when he felt the baby move that time. Karen just turned away and said. "Oh great , another hag in training."

Next chapter the baby shower.


	6. Baby Shower

The apartment had pink balloons all over it and then there were some baby sweetheart roses on the table in the living room. A large sign was hanging on the wall…Congratulations Will and Grace… Grace had a popsicle in her mouth as she tried to bare the heat as she entered her seventh month of pregnancy. Will was bent over the sink as he sliced the vegetables and then stirred a dip to serve them with. He opened the door to reveal the sushi on a tray he had gotten for the baby shower.

"Here comes the cake." Joe and Larry said as they entered with their little darling Hanna. It was a white cake with chocolate filling. On the top in little pink roses it said Little Baby Truman. Grace waddled over and stuck her finger on it as she began to lick the icing. "Don't do that. You will ruin this beautiful cake." Will whined as he ran over to look at the creation. "My baby, my cake.' She said as she walked away. Will lifted it from their hands and put it on the buffet table.

Bobbie entered with her accompanist next. "Where's Daddy?" Grace asked curiously. "Something about an emergency with his hair transplant." She said. "But I have great news. I have been cast as Evita." She announced with pride. That struck Will as odd. "Aren't you a little too old to be Eva, I mean she was thirty six when she died." He mentioned casually. Grace whispered to him . "It's Schnectady , Will, not Broadway."

Next Marilyn Truman entered with a large package with the wrapping from Bergdorf's on it. "Am I on time for the baby shower?" she asked as she struggled with the package. Will ran to grab it from her arms and then set it with the other presents. "And can you make me a drink?" she said as she plopped on the couch. "Of course mother, we better do it now before Karen gets here and drinks it all down." Will said as he began to mix his mother 's martini. On that happy note. "Oh good the party is starting." Karen said as she entered with Rosario. "Hey Wilma , when you are done with that one. You have another one to make." Rosario shook her head. "Can't you go five minutes without swilling your gin, you poster girl for AA." Karen got up and began to have an argument with her. "Now you look , I didn't bring you along to insult me, I can send you back to Cuchi Cuchi Land with one phone call." Rosario argued at the same time. The two just looked at each other and then embraced. "Oh my God Rosie, Gracie 's gonna be a mommy."

"Where 's your gift Karen? I almost thought you would try to get a beer bong for a baby." Will said from the other side of the room. Karen took out her check book. "Don't shop. So here is a little checkie for the blessed event. " Karen tore it and then handed it to the happy couple. Will and Grace looked at each other and then Gracie said. "Or maybe we will use this so mommy can get a new pregnancy dress at Barney's." Will took the check and put it in his pocket.

"The entertainment has arrived." Jack said as he entered the room in his usual flourish. Will was tired of his little gay act , so he told him so , "Jack have you ever been to a baby shower? The main person that is honored is the baby." Will tried to explain to Jack. Grace came over to him and then said. "Yeah and since the baby is in me, this is my show , Princess Mary." Jack folded his arms and then placed himself next to Karen.

Rob and Ellen entered next. They carried the most beautiful bassinet and then Larry remembered they had their gift down in the car. The women were all gathering around Grace as the presents were being brought in. Will gushed when he saw it. "Oh it is so beautiful . It must be an antique and naturally very expensive." He gushed. "Nothing is too good for the baby of our best friends. Thanks so much for naming us godparents." Ellen said as she hugged Grace. Jack heard this and he was very hurt. "They are the baby's god parents?" he asked dejected. Will didn't know how he would answer this. He put his arm around Jack and led him to the side. "We have known Ellen and Rob since college and we just felt more comfortable to name them as godparents." Jack threw Will's hand over his shoulder and tore himself away from him. "Jack." Will said as he tried to reason with him. "No , I know what this is all about It is because they are straight." He accused Will of acting this way. "No its not, we wouldn't want Karen because she is the devil in drag and we don't know what she would put in the baby's bottle. And Jack , you are an actor, would you really want to be tied down with a baby?" Will said as he was convinced that he had calmed Jack down. "I never got to be with my son Elliot, and I never knew my own father, I just wanted to have a chance to be a daddy." He said sobbing. "Will knew what to do. "Okay Jack, you can be the baby''s fairy Godfather." Jack clapped his hands together and jumped up and down. "Oh Goody!'

"Good decision Grace. I would make a horrible mother." Karen said as she drank her third martini. That didn't make sense to her. "Karen , you are a mother." She reminded her. "And I wouldn't want any of my children to have a mother like me, an alcoholic ., drug addict. Grace just looked at her and then moved away. "Could you possibly put a little more orange juice in her screwdrivers?" Grace whispered to Will.

Thanks to everyone who is loving the escapades of the Fab Four. It makes me sad that soon like two years ago, this show is ending. I would just like to say thank you Megan, Sean, Eric, Debra, Shelley, Max and David …. We love you and we will miss you but thanks to dvd and Lifetime you won't leave us…. We love you and Eric break a leg in Some Girls…..I am coming to see you….


	7. Just Go and Leave Me Alone

It is great to be inspired …another update..hope all you W and G fans enjoy it.

Grace sat on the couch with her gallon of ice cream and her box of glazed Krispy Kreme. Her ever loyal partner and coach sat on top of her as he poured through the baby books and made notes.

"Here is an interesting fact." Will noted. Grace was more intense with watching the birth episodes she chose. She watched when Little Ricky was born on "I LOVE LUCY." And when Emma was born on "FRIENDS."

"Uhm Will, I am trying to relax here. That's why I only rented comedy shows." Grace said as she shoved another spoonful in her mouth and alternated with a bite of doughnut. Will watched with open eyes.

"Do you really think you should be eating that much?" Will questioned as she continued to eat. With her mouth full , she said" I am eating for two , you know." Will shook his head. "Yeah but you are eating enough to feed a third world country."

Grace made a secret wish. She wished that Will would go away. He hovered over her , day and night. He made little charts of her progress and her pregnancy hormones. He made little meals and protein shakes. It was great to have the father of her baby around, she just wished he would leave alone for one minute and stop telling her boring facts about babies and show her pictures of childbirth. She wished that Jack would breeze through the door like he always did and take Will out. She knew for a fact that Will hadn't been out for quite some time.

Just as she finished a thought, Jack came through the door in his usual gay way.

"I met Mr Right, well Mr Right at the moment at least. There is this great new club that opened up and he is one of the bartenders there.

He grabbed Will's hand and tried to pull him from the couch. "Let's go, its wet jock strap night." Jack announced. Will didn't budge.

"I don't think you understand, this is a gay intercession. I am getting worried about you. You are becoming too straight and I am afraid that one day I will come over here and find you doing the nasty with her." Jack pointed at the pregnant Grace as she gnawed at a chicken leg.

"Some of us have something, you little fruit, called responsibility and cant go flitting off to bars and picking up men anymore." Will said with authority. "It is my duty as the father of my child, to stay here with the mother of my child." He patted Grace's stomach with a content smile. Grace moved the hand from her stomach.

"Nobody said that you had to be a monk. I think a night out would do you a world of good." Grace had prayed for this moment and was glad for once that Jack had come. She also had her eye on a gallon of Ben and Jerry's she could eat in peace. Now she could.

," No, you need me." Will held firm to his loyalty.

Grace smiled sweetly. "Do you want to do something that will help me so oo much?"

"Anything sweety." Will smiled.

"Go out with Jack, have a few drinks, pick up a few guys., you will never know how much that will help me." Grace nudged Will and then sent him to his room. "And how will that help you?" he asked turning around.

"Because if you don't leave me alone, I will kill you and then my baby will have no father." Grace pushed him toward the bedroom again.

"A few guys, honey , that is Will after all." Jack snickered. "OK?"

"Just so he will leave me alone." Grace answered. At the same time, Will emerged from his room in a tight pair of jeans and a small tee shirt. Jack just shook his head , but Grace wanted them to leave so she said nothing about the fact that Will was wearing something way too young and way too tight. "Go! Go! Have fun! Pick up men!" Jack and Will went out the door and with the blanket around her, Grace ran and slammed the door behind them. She then took out her cell phone and dialed a Chinese take out place then grabbed her precious ice cream.

"Hello, I would like to order your family size Dinner for Five , now that comes with everything right? Well I would also like to order a pound of ribs and ten crab ragoon. That is along with the dinner. And happy day to you too. Truman, 555-8421. " She hung up the phone and then waited patiently for her dinner.

An hour turned into two and still no Chinese, Grace started to drift asleep as she watched her videos.

Grace woke up and looked down at her clothes . They weren't her modern ultra chic ones, but a maternity dress from the fifties. Her hair was piled on top of her head and had a ribbon around it. But there was Will , but he didn't look like himself either, he had on a hat and wore a suit and tie. He used a Cuban accent. It was very obvious that Grace was like Lucy and Will was Ricky. She was still very pregnant though.Karen had her done in a fifties style and Jack was still Jack.

"Oh dear sweetie, I always knew that the clothes you wore would come back in style." Karen cooed.

"Something very weird is going on." Grace said as she looked around. "We look like characters on some fifties sit com." None of them looked like they normally did.

"Lucy, you got some splainin to do." Will said with a Cuban accent. "Well I always said I was with one nutty redhead. This proves it."

Grace knew where she was. "Oh my gosh, it is from watching all that television and "I LOVE LUCY. I have ate so much food and watched so much television that I have become the characters." Jack stomped his feet. "Thanks a lot Grace. If you had us become tv characters , why couldn't it have been Buffy or The Creek. That way I could get my hands on James Van Der Beer." Jack drooled.

"Oh God, this makes me Ethel, I don't want to be a second banana on an old sitcom." Karen griped.

"Yeah that's the worst, no one remembers them and so many were better than the leads." Jack commented.

Grace closed her eyes again and now she was in a modern hospital gown and Will was wearing terribly oversized shirts and jeans. His hair was different too, it was more greased down. Grace's hair was now blonde and in pigtails. Karen was wearing a long peasant skirt and boots and Jack was in jeans and a Knicks shirt.

"This is a little better, at least we are in our own time now." Karen said. "Hey I must be in the Wonder Years." Jack took another look at her and gasped. "Jennifer Aniston and Courtney Cox, we're dressed like they are on FRIENDS. " He turned to Karen. "You're Phoebe, Grace is Rachel, Will is Ross, and I must be Joey. " He then got excited and said "Well if I can't have Dawson, I will take some Chandler please." He did it with a Mae West type accent. "I have always wondered about the homosexual undertones between Joey and Chandler. I think they would have made a cute couple."

Will didn't like this one bit. "Ross? Ross is the nerd and the geek. He is whiny and controlling . No body likes Ross. I once heard that the actor who was supposed to play him originally was quite good." He said confidently.

This cheered Grace up immensely. "That makes me Rachel. Ooh I am so pretty and have so much style. Plus I get Brad Pitt." She squealed. "I am liking this dream.'

"Grace I hate to remind you, but Brad left Jen for Angelina Jolie." Will reminded her. Grace began to awaken from her haze as the tv blared . "One more push, let's go ," Ross was easing Rachel to have their baby on an episode of FRIENDS. Grace began to feel something as well, the first contractions.

"Now I will go get the wine and you just relax." Was heard from the hallway. Will had an excellent night at the new gay club. It turned out that another guy was having a baby with his straight friend and the two found out they had a lot in common. "Neil" was an investment banker on Wall Street. Will could picture the ceremony and the bed and breakfast in Vermont they would run together. He had been happier than he had in weeks. Neil opened the door of Will's bedroom and he gave him a kiss. It was a promise of the passion to come.

"Will?" moaned Grace from her perch on the couch.

"No no no. I am not here tonight." Will muttered as he pulled the wine glasses from the cupboard and the wine from the fridge."It is probably that Braxton Hicks syndrome. Nothing to worry about and very common." He said out loud. Grace tried to relax as the door was being closed. Yeah, it wasn't time yet. It also must have been all the food she had ordered tonight. Yeah, that last gyro was a killer. So she continued to watch tv. Then another pain hit.

"Will?" she moaned louder. "I think it is time. Call a cab." She pushed her enormous body off of the couch and started to stumble toward her purse and her cell. She speed dialed Will immediately.

"I told you it is nothing. Now don't bother me anymore." Will said impatiently. Grace threw her phone and proceeded to move toward his door. "Open up! Open up! I am dying and all you care about is yourself!" Neil heard the screaming. "I think she is telling the truth, honey." Will opened the door to a heavy breathing Grace with liquid dripping down her dress.

"Oh my God , her water just broke." He said panicking and then heading for his nightstand and his baby notebook. The bag was packed and the only other thing to do was to make the necessary phone calls. "Sweetie, we are going to take care of this." Will said sympathetically. Then he turned to Neil. "Raincheck, okay?" Neil grabbed his clothes and made his way out.

"This is not a drill! I repeat not a drill." He called Karen and Jack and instead of a cab. the whole group rode in the Walker limo. "It's baby time." He declared as the limo sped away.

The two greatest births of tv had to be I LOVE LUCY and on FRIENDS and that is why I used them…Those characters are the creation of Desilu Productions and BKC Productions. Also a big thanks to my editor and poster …thanks sis…


End file.
